Of Love and Dreams
by kwest7262
Summary: Hope, Lightning, Snow, Sazh, Fang, Vanille, Serah, and Noel. I know all of them. Have I met them? No. I have dreamed of them. I have saw their lives flash before my eyes while I sleep. Meeting them is only a dream for me. But will that dream become a reality? One can only hope. Can me and my sister make it in a world we don't know? Hope x OC and Noel x OC
1. Chapter 1

Scientists say that when we dream of people it's always people we know. They say we can't dream of someone we don't know. Well I got news for those crazy people. I…can. I'm Abigail Falkner. And over the past ten years or so of my life I have been having these dreams about people from another world. A place called Cocoon. I've had dreams of their past as what their world calls l'cie. Their past on Gran Pulse and their present on the New Cocoon. It seemed like more so than not I dream of Hope. I saw him grow up before my eyes without even truly knowing him. I never knew why I was the one to dream like this but it just happened. Last night's dream was a dream of their past.

" _Snow? What do you plan to do? I need to know."_

 _A young boy with silver hair looked up from the ground at the person he currently despised._

" _I told you. Save Serah, protect Cocoon, and have myself a big, happy family. Still, it's a long road ahead. Or, maybe not so long. Whatever happens, things will work out. Even if you're l'Cie, you've got to keep fighting."_

 _Hope couldn't stand how chipper this guy was. Especially considering he was the cause for his mother dying. Although Snow didn't know that yet. This was Hope's moment. He was finally going to tell Snow how he felt._

" _And what if that gets people around you involved? What happens when your actions end up ruining someone's life? What if someone dies? What then, Snow? How do you pay for what you've done?"_

" _I can't, all right? There is nothing that can make something like that right_ _again_ _. When someone dead, when someone's gone, words are useless"_

" _So that's it? People die and you just run away?"_

" _I know! It's all my fault! But I don't know how to fix it! Where do you start? What do you say? All I can do is go forward. Keep fighting and surviving, until I find the answers I need."_

" _There are no answers! You're running from what you deserve!"_

" _Well, why don't you tell me what I deserve?"_

" _The same fate!"_

 _All of a sudden a bright light emitted around the young boy, causing the railing to break behind Snow and he fell backwards. Hope pulled out the knife that Lightning gave him and began walking to the edge where Snow hung on for dear life._

" _Nora Estheim. She was my mother. And now she's dead because of you!"_

 _In the distance an airship approached. It blasted missiles behind Hope causing the ground around them to break and Hope was burst forward from the impact._

I immediately bolted up from the bed and grabbed my sketchbook. Every time I would have a dream I would sketch them out. I didn't want to forget the dreams I had. This was the best way of preserving them, but I never knew exactly what part of the dream I was going to draw. I just let my hand go to work. Once I was finished I looked and admired my artwork. What I drew turned out to be Hope standing over Snow with the dagger in his hand.

"Another dream?"

I looked up to see my younger sister sitting on the edge of the bed smiling at me. I just nodded. The whole time all of this has been happening she has been right there. Everyone else just thinks I'm crazy but she's been supporting me. I walked over to my closet and began to filter through the clothes.

"It's insane Winry. I've been having these dreams for so long I'm starting to think they may be some sort of alternate reality you know?"

I turned to face her and she smiled gently at me while shrugging her shoulders.

"You never know I guess. I'll be waiting on you downstairs. It's our first day at Gale. We don't want to be late."

I silently agreed with her and started to get ready. I threw my blonde wavy hair up in a messy ponytail and put on my favorite flowered dress. It was strapless and had layers in the skirt. I wore a cute lace jacket over the top with knee high tan boots that had fringes on them.

Once I was done I ran downstairs to meet my sister and we walked out the door. Once we got in the car the first thing we heard was 'Forget About You' by our favorite band R5. We immediately starting singing along and jammed going down the road. We had just graduated from high school and decided to go to Gale to further our education. Gale wasn't just any ordinary school. It was a school not only for academics but also for the select few throughout Atlas that knew magic.

We pulled in and luckily found a place to park up towards the front entrance. We sat in the car and stared in awe at just how big the campus was.

"This…place…is gonna swallow us whole!"

We both shouted this together then began laughing at our own nervousness. Not wanting to wait any longer I said my farewells to my sister, got out of the car, and began walking to the wide doublewide doors. I took a deep breath and walked inside. I was ready for my new beginning.

"Abigail Falkner?"

I looked behind me to see a tall man with shaggy black hair. I looked at him with confusion and he just chuckled.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you. It's just my job to show the new freshman around. I'm Zane by the way. I'm supposed to be accompanying your sister as well."

"And here I am. Abby here just got so excited if you know what I mean."

He just laughed at that and held out his hand as if to say we were going to get started. All of a sudden the ground started to shake beneath us.

"What the heck."

We all said this in unison as the ground began to shake even more violently. The doors burst wide open and the feeling of being dragged into something overwhelmed us. I looked up to see a black hole looking thing looming over us. I heard a scream as my sister lost her balance and got sucked in.

"Winry!"

I reached my hand towards the black hole and got sucked in as well. Darkness creeped into the back of my mind and I slowly lost consciousness.

"When do you reckon they are gonna wake up?"

"No clue Sazh. We just hope soon."

I heard the voices and somehow a hint of recognition hit me. Then it hit me all together like a whirlwind. I sat up and took in everyone around me. Eight people were in the room and they all looked at me when I sat up on the edge of the bed. All of the people here. I had dreamed about every single one of them. For some reason fear crept up into my heart and I couldn't speak. I was brought out of my stupor when I heard my sister grunt beside me. She rose up slowly and let out a squeal as she noticed all the people in the room.

"Easy there kid. Aint nothing to be afraid of."

Snow was just a smug as ever. My sister clung onto me for dear life. I just patted her on the head.

"Don't worry Winry. They won't hurt you. I know them."

They all looked at me with surprise and the one I knew as Hope spoke up.

"Have we met before?"

I started to reply but was stopped short whenever a young girl walked into the room.

"Yuel! What are you doing here?"

Noel addressed her and she just smiled.

"This girl does know you. But not personally. She knows you from her dreams. She has seen everything that has happened to you all through her own eyes."

She slowly grabbed Hope's arm and began to tug him towards me. She took his hand and cupped my face with it.

"Close your eyes and you will see what she has seen."

Hope closed his eyes and I could feel my mind racing all of a sudden. I could see every dream I had ever had all over again. It stopped whenever Hope removed his hand from my face. He turned to face his friends.

"She knows everything. She knows about us being l'cie, the fall of Cocoon, Caius. She knows it all."

Yuel smiled at me.

"You've been through a lot Abigail. You and your sister. Your future has been written in this world. You will be happy here."

All of a sudden Yuel disappeared leaving the room silent. I stood up and immediately lost my balance. Expecting to hit the floor I felt a strong pair of arms instead. I looked up to see Hope's concerned face. He slowly sat me back down on the bed behind me.

"Thank you. I feel really tired all of a sudden. I think I'm gonna go to sleep."

I laid down and slowly let sleep overtake me.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up from my "small" nap to see that it was still morning outside. _'So much for a couple hours.'_ What was stranger was the fact that my sister was gone. My instincts told me to panic but my heart told me that she was just fine. I got up from the bed, careful not to lose my balance this time, and walked out into the hallway. Just a short distance away I heard the clicking of a keyboard and the beeping of many computers.

I walked until I saw myself entering a room with many computers. And at the center of them all I could see silver hair and broad shoulders. There sat Hope Estheim typing away. I didn't want to disturb him so I started to walk away but was stopped by the sound of his soft voice.

"You're awake? Are you feeling better?"

I turned to see that he was facing me now. A small smile adorned his face. One that I easily returned.

"Yeah. I feel fine. Just a lot to take in you know. Hey…um…you wouldn't happen to know where Winry is would you?"

"Your sister? Noel took her out for a tour of the town. Everyone else had things they had to do so she decided that it was best for you to just rest."

"I see. So um…whatcha workin on?"

He turned to face the main computer screen then back to me. He let out a long sigh.

"It's nothing really. Just a report I've been working on concerning all the paradoxes that happened a few months back."

I walked up to the computer screen and began observing his notes. I could feel his gaze on me as I read what he had typed out. I had to admit this was pretty impressive. And he called this nothing?

"Nothing my ass. I'm a researcher myself and I know amazing whenever I see it Hope and this is the very definition of."

I turned back to face him and I could tell that he was surprised my outburst because he just looked at me for a moment before he turned away, a light blush dusting his cheeks. I placed my hand on his shoulders and gave him a reassuring smile before walking away.

"Hey Abigail!"

I turned back to him and noticed he had already saved his work.

"Would you…do you wana go grab some coffee or something?"

I was blown away by his sudden request. But none the less I agreed to coffee with the young director. It couldn't be bad. Not at all.

 **~Winry's POV~**

"Wow Noel this place is amazing!"

The man behind me just chuckled and nodded his head in agreement. Adacemia was enough to swallow both me and my sister whole.

"I'm glad you like it. Since you're gonna be staying in this world and all."

I stopped walking. I heard Noel gasp behind me as he prevented himself from walking right into me. I turned to face him with my head hung low. I didn't want to show him but I felt like I was going to cry. Tears threatened to break lose.

"Winry? What's wrong?"

He placed his hand under my chin forcing me to look at him. I could see the surprise in his eyes when he saw how tears filled mine.

"I just don't know Noel. This is all so crazy. I had friends. People I cared about that I left behind. Sure I know I'll be happy here because I have my sister and all the friends I haven't met yet but I just…I"

I was stopped short as I felt strong arms embrace me. It was strange. I didn't even truly know Noel but for some reason I felt completely safe. I wrapped my arms around his back and began to cry into his chest.

"Winry…I can't begin to understand your pain but just know that I'm going to be here for you. So is everyone else. Just hang in there and be strong. I promise you will be just fine."

I pulled back from him and smiled. Now that little outburst was done we began our journey back through the city. Everything here was amazing. Like I told Noel. I knew I was going to be happy but it would just take some time to adjust to things here.

"And that over there is the best coffee shop in town."

I looked to where he was pointing and I couldn't help but notice two people sitting inside that were very familiar then it hit me.

"Oh My gosh Noel!"

"What is it Winry?!"

"Look inside the shop. It's my sister! And Hope!"

We both looked in awe as we saw the two people laughing and carrying on.

"We should go. Before they notice us."

I nodded at Noel's statement and we began to walk in a different direction from the café. Once we got to a little opening we sat on the benches that were there. I looked up at the blue sky and noticed just how blue it really was.

"So…Winry. We haven't really talked about you. Tell me about yourself."

"Hmm…well. My full name is Winry Faith Falkner. I'm eighteen years old. I and my sis have been on our own since I was about six. Our parents disappeared. We don't know how or why. We just know that they are gone."

I glanced at him and saw he had a look of sadness in his eyes.

"Don't worry yourself with it. My sis has told me everything she's saw and from what I can tell you've been through a lot yourself Noel."

I wrapped my arm around his shoulder and smiled at him.

"Like you told me. It'll be alright."

A bright smile then lit up his face and I knew right then and there that I had made the right choice.

 **~Abigail's POV~**

My coffee break with Hope was absolutely amazing. We were so open with each other. He told me about how his mother died during the purge and how his father died of natural causes. I told him about how my parents disappeared without a trace and how I took care of my sister.

It was nice to finally have someone to talk to about all of this. And now we sat back in the same room with the computers and I helped the young leader go over all his research notes. I couldn't help but feel a sense of happiness from all of this.

"And that's how I do it. But every person is different so don't think you have to do it like me because you don't."

He just laughed and looked at me. I could tell something was on his mind but I wasn't sure how to go about asking him. So I just decided to be honest about it.

"I know that look Hope. What's on your mind?"

"Well…I was just wondering. Could I…can I see it again? I want to see what you've seen again. If that's okay with you."

I nodded and he hesitantly took his hands and cupped my face in them. He closed his eyes and I could see all the dreams over again. One by one they all entered Hope's mind. My eyes were closed and his hands were still on my face so I never even noticed him open his eyes to look at me. But I felt it whenever Hope's thumb traced my lips. I jolted my eyes open and looked into his. Over the past ten years I had come to develop small feelings for the boy seeing as he was the most reoccurring person in my dreams. That being said in this moment for some reason all I wanted was his lips on mine.

His face slowly started to dip in towards mine. I closed my eyes and waited on his lips to touch mine and when they did it was like static filled the air. His lips were so soft. I kissed him back. The kiss was slow and sensual. As if we was testing the waters. All of a sudden he pulled away as if he was burned. I looked at him questioningly and he just smiled.

"I'm sorry Abigail. I shouldn't have done that. I never thought that maybe you…had someone?"

' _That's why he pulled away from me? Silly boy.'_ I just chucked but decided to prove him wrong. I grabbed his face and pulled him into a heated kiss. He didn't hesitate in kissing me back. Once I lost breathe I pulled away smiled at him. I got up from my chair and began to walk out of the room.

"Silly boy! If I had a boyfriend do you honestly think I would have kissed you back. Besides what boy wants to date a girl who has dreams of other men anyway. Goodnight Hope!"

And with that I completely left the director at a loss for words. When I got back to my room I noticed that my sister was already in bed asleep. I turned out the light and crawled into my bed waiting for tomorrow to come.


End file.
